Snapey at the Apothecary's
by MoonlitMeow
Summary: Remember that scene in Philosopher’s Stone where Harry and Hagrid go to the apothecary’s? Yes, I’m sure most of you do. Now, I give to you what J.K. didn’t write… come along for an adventure, filled with Snape, Snape, and even more of that delic


Snapey at the Apothecary's  
  
*Remember that scene in Philosopher's Stone where Harry and Hagrid go to the apothecary's? Yes, I'm sure most of you do. Now, I give to you what J.K. didn't write... come along for an adventure, filled with Snape, Snape, and even more of that deliciously dark Potions master! Oh yes, Harry's there, too. Screw him-just because he's the protagonist doesn't mean that he has to be EVERYWHERE, but since I'm starting off with J.K.'s own stuff, I'll just shut up.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter (Pottah, according to Snapey, Draco and everyone who can't pronounce his poor last name) and his friends/enemies/lovers do NOT belong to me. They are owned by the fantabulous J.K. Rowling. I wish I owned Snape.then I can have so much fun with him...*wink wink*...yes, well, on with the fic. I know you're not here to hear about my obsession with Snape.  
  
**The stuff in " " is from Philosopher's Stone, page 62. Everything else is mine, which I just had to write one day, whilst suffering from insomnia.  
  
"...They visited the apothecary's, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor, jars of herbs, dried roots and bright powders lined the walls, bundles of feathers, strings of fangs and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Hagrid asked for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Harry, Harry himself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and miniscule, glittery black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop)."  
  
Lurking in a dark corner was a tall, skinny shadow of a man. His impeccable, and somewhat scary cloak billowed out dramatically behind him, causing Harry to wonder why this happened, as he was standing still. Little did Harry know that the creepy 'cloaked in darkness' man was watching him. His greasy hair gave him an even scarier, yet apathetic look while covering most of his face...that is, except for his lovely aquiline nose.  
  
Although Harry was new to the wizarding world, he immediately thought that the sultry stranger was a vampire. How could he not be? He looked like a Count Chocula...oops, I meant Dracula, a Count Dracula rip-off. I mean, what normal person swoops around like a bat? Our little protagonist decided to stay out of the supposed vampire's way. Alas, it didn't work, for he was quickly approaching young Mr. Potter. He then gave Harry his patented 'I have never seen you before' look...scared out of his pants, Harry ran to Hagrid, to avoid a potential threat to his jugular.  
  
Just as Harry got near to Hagrid, he turned around.  
  
"Oh Professor Snape, I reckon I'd see you here." Snape smirked.  
  
"Well, Hagrid, I didn't know you were interested in the subtle science and exact art that is potions making."  
  
Hagrid mentally slapped himself...'Why did I have to get him started with that hell-damned first year speech? Why?'  
  
"Oh no, Professor Snape. I'm just here helpin' Harry to get his supplies."  
  
"Ah, so that must be Mr. Potter...our-"  
  
At that same moment, Neville Longbottom, klutz extraordinaire, who was getting his potions ingredients at the same time, slipped on an eye of newt spill that was actually caused by Snape's bad ass cloak. Luckily, this drowned out Snape's long rant about Harry and his fame. Then again, both Neville and Harry would have to hear it when they got to Hogwarts. Oh well, they wouldn't be alone.  
  
As a nice little welcome, Snape glared at Neville, who was covered in the slimy mess that was eye of newt, which happens to be Snape's favorite ingredient. Neville whimpered slightly, ignorant of the fact that he would get one of those every time he set foot in Snape's infamous Potions class. Poor boy.  
  
Harry stood watching the scene, a calm look on his face. The ONLY look he has. Just like how Ron has that one look for all of CoS. (We later find that Harry is only capable of one facial expression.)  
  
Neville's grandmother, the one with the very interesting fashion sense, dragged him out by his ear. Snape sniggered silently, ( A/N: Cool! An alliteration! lol ), not knowing that two years later he would be in that very outfit, only in boggart form, in Professor Lupin's Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Who knew Snape was a closet transvestite? Not something you would expect from someone with a monochromatic color scheme. Anyway, I didn't mean to digress. On with the story...  
  
Harry turned to Snape, who was still sniggering at poor Neville's mishap.  
  
"Mr. Potter, how may I help you?" asked a somewhat agitated Snape.  
  
"Nothing, sir," replied Harry, who was still very placid at this point.  
  
"I don't like that tone of voice, Potter. Ten points from whatever God awful house you end up in. Which I know will not be Slytherin, thank Merlin."  
  
Harry, who was still completely puzzled about what the seemingly misanthropic professor meant by 'points' and 'house', saw that it was wise to not reply, and just went back to staring an economy sized bottle of eye of newt. ("One time offer! Save sickles when you use your *Frequent Stirrer* card!)  
  
A few minutes later, Hagrid and Harry were walking out of the apothecary's, Snape following Harry like an overgrown bat. He quickly walked past them, many different bottles in hand, as his cloak hit Harry in the face. At this point, poor Snapey was so irritated and didn't care about what his cloak did to unattentive fools...he just wanted to get back to Hogsmeade, hopefully get a nice Odgen's Old Firewhiskey, and wonder what went wrong with his life.  
  
~Review if you'd like.  
  
~~If anyone loves Snape as much as I do, or just wants a good laugh, check out Nasubionna's Snape 'Paper Doll'.you can have so much fun dressing him up or dressing him down! Lol...I do.  
  
w w w. n a s u b i o n n a. n e t/ h p /c h a r a c t e r s / s n a p e d o l l. h t m l  
  
Also, be sure to check out her great artwork at:  
  
w w w .n a s u b i o n n a . n e t / h p / f r a m e .h t m l  
  
~Since I'm kinda iffy when it comes to html and all that stuff, I had to add spaces, so just remove them when you type them in...I know, it was pretty obvious. I just felt like it was necessary, though. 


End file.
